Our Gang Comics Issue 8
Overview Our Gang Comics # 8 was the eighth issue in Walt Kelly's Our Gang Comic Book series. The issue was first released by Dell Comics around November to December of 1943. The Our Gang material for the book is covered for eight pages. Main Characters * Buckwheat Thomas * Froggy Laughlin * Happy Laughlin * Janet Burston * Mickey Gubitosi Supporting Characters * Clancy the security guard * Eric Thane, the Madman * Harry the Monster * John the actor The Story Plot: The gang is hanging around a nearby movie studio. They see what appears to be a monster preparing to stab a man, and run in to put a stop to it. It turns out the kids have just walked into the filming of a scene for a movie, and they are promptly kicked off the set for their disturbance. They sneak upstairs to watch the action in a quieter place, but soon find the monster up there as well. The monster yells at the kids and forces them to leave. They do leave, but Froggie decides to go back in, as he forgot the gang's script for their own makeshift movie inside. Froggie comes upon the monster yet again, but the monster is now surprisingly friendly. It only gets more confusing when another monster knocks the one talking to Froggie out cold. It turns out that this cruel monster is actually a madman named Eric Thane, who plans to get even with John, an actor, for sending him to an asylum. Eric plans on convincing the movie director to reshoot the stabbing scene, so that he can stab John with a real knife. Froggie is tied up, and told that he will be Eric's next victim after the scene is shot. Buckwheat and Janet come upstairs to look for Froggie, and are immediately met by Eric. Eric forces Janet under a wooden box, while Buckwheat unsuccessfully tries to save her. Mickey and Happy soon come to the rescue, but they are quickly forced into a chest. Harry soon comes to, but Eric immeidately ties him up to Buckwheat. Now upstairs, Eric tries to shoot John, Clancy the security guard, and the director (all of whom are waiting outside). Froggie, who has managed to free himself, points Eric's gun into another direction, saving the victims outside. Meanwhile, Harry runs upstairs, with poor Buckwheat still tied to him, and attempts to push Eric out of the second story window. He eventually succeeds, and everything is explained. The director is so impressed with this story, that he plans on using it in his movie, and he wants the gang to act in it. Quotes * "A monstah is tyin' me up to another monstah-wishes I could wake up - don' like this dream!" - (Buckwheat) * "In a few minutes I shall commit a murder-then I'll return here and -ha-ha-ha- set fire to this building-" - (Eric) * "He's always makin' speeches" - (Froggie) * "I'm sorry, Buckwheat, but I can't get loose-and we've got to stop that guy upstairs." - (Harry) * "I is a caboose!" - (Buckwheat) * "More interference-!" - (Harry) * "Don't shoot! This man got a child with him!" - (Buckwheat) * "I'll beat your brains out, you meddlers!" - (Harry) * "If I had any brains I'd of stayed home today!" - (Buckwheat) * "The director was sure excited! He said that makes a better story than the one he's doin' now." - (Janet * "Yeh-he wants us to act in it!" - (Happy) * "He better git him a stunt man fo' ol' Buckwheat's part." - (Buckwheat) Notes/Triva: Sequence * Previous Issue: Our Gang Comics # 7 * Next Issue: Our Gang Comics # 9 Category:Our Gang Comics